Under Frozen Pond
"Under Frozen Pond" is the fifth episode of Season Three of the PBS Kids show, Wild Kratts. It was both directed and written by Martin Kratt. It is the seventy-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on January 19, 2015. Synopsis The gang and some Wild Kratts kids head to a frozen pond to see what the water animals there do during winter. However Zach, Donita and Gourmand want to have a secret meeting in that area. The gang meet Zach, Donita, Dabio, and Gourmand, who all play a hockey game to see who stays and who goes. Recap The episode begins with a live action segment. It is the middle of winter, and the Kratt brothers are searching for animals that survive during the winter without migrating. After stopping at a pond, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. While sledding downhill, the Wild Kratts and three Wild Kratts kids meet Slider – an otter they met in a previous adventure, slide down the hill on his belly. They follow Slider to his home pond, which is completely frozen over. Seeing how animals like otters survive the winter without migrating, the Wild Kratts decide to venture under the ice to see how pond-dwelling animals survive during the winter. The Kratt brothers throw down the Miniaturizer. Jimmy teleports the Amphi-Sub on top and miniaturizes it. The Wild Kratts and the kids miniaturize, get into the Amphi-Sub, and descend into the pond. At the same time, inventor Zach Varmitech heads to the same pond, which he believes is a remote-enough location to host a meeting with the other Wild Kratts villains. The Wild Kratts find three rainbow trout, and the Kratt brothers say that trout survive during the winter by slowing down their metabolism. Afterwards, the Wild Kratts head to the bottom of the pond. Meanwhile, Zach lands his plane right on top of the pond, unknowingly blocking the hole in the ice. He then calls fashion designer Donita Donata and Chef Gourmand, telling them that he found the perfect place to hold their meeting. The Wild Kratts find a hibernating bullfrog, and the Kratt brothers say that bullfrogs take in small amounts of oxygen from the water and are extremely efficient at using that oxygen while hibernating. They then attempt to resurface but are unable to because a piece of metal (the landing gear of Zach's jet) is blocking the hole in the ice. Instead, they follow a beaver to its lodge. The Kratt brothers explain to their team how beavers survive in the winter: they eat sticks collected before winter. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers activate their Beaver Creature Power Suits and make an escape hole in the lodge. They patch it the hole, return to the Miniaturizer, and return to normal size. However, the villains find out and Zach is furious that they are "trying to sabotage" their meeting. Since only one side can stay, they all agree to settle the dispute by playing a game of pond hockey – the villains versus the Kratt brothers and the kids, and whoever reaches five points, wins. At first, the villains score four consecutive points, but when Chris activates his Beaver Creature Power Suit and Martin activates his Otter Creature Power Suit, the Wild Kratts reach five points, win the game, and the villains abandon each other. At the end, the Wild Kratts start another game of pond hockey. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are at an outside skating rink, mentioning several animals that survive during the winter without migrating. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Donita Donata *Dabio *Gourmand *Gavin *Ronan *Katie Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[North American River Otter|'North American River Otter']]: Slider *'North American Beaver': Timber,Sticker,Buddy,Twig *Canada Goose *Rainbow Trout *American Bullfrog Images * Polar Bear (image on Wild Kratts hockey team jerseys) Live-action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Great blue heron *Baird's sandpiper *Sanderling *Semipalmated sandpiper *Mallard *Monarch butterfly *Double-crested cormorant *Snowy egret *Great egret *White-tailed deer (called Deer) *Red fox *Coyote *Fisher *Black-capped chickadee (called Chickadee) *Canada lynx (called Lynx) *Painted turtle (called Turtle) *Northern pike (called Fish) *Snowshoe hare *North American porcupine (called Porcupine) *Blue jay *Pileated woodpecker *Sparrow Trivia *This episode reveals Zach's full name as "Zachary Varmitech" *This marks the third time all three of the Wild Kratts main villains have been seen together in the same episode (first being Platypus Cafe, second being Gecko Effect but the first time all four villains (including Dabio) are seen together. *As mentioned in Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus and Honey Seekers, the villains met each-other at earlier villain seminars before making enemies with the Wild Kratts. *This is the first use of the Tortuga's snow camouflage. *Zach doesn't know how to use his cell-phone very well. *During their meeting, the villains mention some of there past encounters with the Wild Kratts, including from "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange" and "Flight of the Draco". *The hockey playing kids in the live action segment were wearing the same polar bear jerseys as the Wild Kratts team hockey players Gallery Under_Frozen_Pond_(1).jpg|Chris, Martin and Aviva inside the Amphi-Sub 241138 773602532694686 1373964467654127920 o.png|Wild Kratts postcard with the Wild Kratts characters on it, playing pond hockey, from left to right: Koki and Slider, Chris, Aviva, Martin and Jimmy; Donita Donata, Dabio with snow owl on head, a showshoe hare and Gourmand Bring it on, Donita!.jpg|From left to right: Martin, Jimmy and Donita Donata; playing pond hockey wk1262.png|Martin's feet are getting too cold for him because they touch ice directly. Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.24.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.04.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.03.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.02.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.01.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.06.png Zach-Frozen Pond.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.13.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.12.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.08.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.11.png Zach-Under Frozen Pond.png|Zach wants to outlaw the Wild Kratts Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.11.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.19.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.18.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.23.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.21.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.17.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.22.png|"A Hockey Game!" Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.16.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.15.png Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.14.PNG Frozen Pond-Wild Kratts.05.png Under Frozen Pond (1).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes with Villains